


Longing to Linger Til Dawn

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dream Sharing, Getting Together, M/M, everyone lives in the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony finds himself in a dream, and apparently he’s not alone.StarkBucks Bingo: Dream Sharing & Tony Stark Flash Bingo: BlueberriesAlso prompt: “Do you even own a shirt?”  (Modified)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 185
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Longing to Linger Til Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monobuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/gifts).



> Title: Longing to Linger Til Dawn  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156149  
> StarkBucks Square Filled O5 - Dream Sharing  
> TSB August Flash Bingo: Card 020 Square 1 - Blueberries  
> Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron/StarkBucks  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags & Triggers: dream sharing, CA:WS canon-divergence,  
> Summary: Tony finds himself in a dream, and apparently he’s not alone.  
> Word Count: 1750

Tony found himself in his workshop without remembering how he’d gotten there. It certainly wasn’t the first time this had happened, but he was almost certain this time around that he was sober. He looked around and noticed elements of both versions of his inner sanctum: East and West Coast. Something was definitely up.

A ‘bot trundled over, and Tony couldn’t identify whether it was Dum-E or U, despite knowing every square inch of each of them. It finally dawned on him that this just might be a lucid dream; he had them every once in a while with varying degrees of awareness and control. 

He tested his theory by changing the color of the walls, and pulling a bag of dried blueberries out of thin air. Just as Tony was debating on whether to levitate the ‘bot or himself across the room — Barnes came walking through the doors, unaccompanied and unannounced.

Tony’s first reaction was to reach for something to use as a weapon, fully expecting his dream to take a sharp right turn into nightmare territory: the Winter Soldier on a final mission to eliminate the Stark heir. 

But Barnes was barefoot and wearing an oversized hooded sweatshirt and sweats. While the former Fist of Hydra was surely just as deadly in civvies as he was in his fighting gear, Tony found it difficult to see him as a threat at the moment. Especially since Barnes was looking around with a mix of curiosity and awe on his face, metal hand hanging casually at his side. 

He had also come to the workshop alone. This further confirmed Tony was dreaming, as in real life, Rogers hadn’t let his childhood pal out of his sight since he’d brought him to the Tower a few weeks ago. Cap had also made it absolutely clear that Tony was to keep his hands off the technological marvel that was Barnes’ prosthetic. 

Tony hadn’t bothered to tell his teammate that he was just as attracted to the man himself. The crush Tony had on Bucky Barnes when he was a teen had come roaring back full force the moment he saw him in person, despite the immense emotional baggage he carried. Besides, it wasn’t as if Tony was much of a catch in that department, either. 

Curious to see what his subconscious was up to, Tony called out, “What brings you in, Sarge?”

“I was thinking ya might want t’ take a look at my arm.” Barnes’s old-time Brooklyn drawl was much stronger than it was in the real world -- not that Tony had heard the man speak more than a dozen or so words since his arrival.

Tony was willing to play along. “If you’re feeling up to it. How about you lose the hoodie?” 

Barnes did so, to reveal a burgundy henley over a green shirt that only hinted at the physique under them. Tony wondered for a moment if he wore the layers because he was still cold, or if it were a defense mechanism; then he remembered this was all a figment of his own imagination. Therefore, he might as well have fun with it. 

“You know, handsome, let’s say you don’t even own a shirt.” As Tony spoke the words, not only was Barnes’ shiny metal arm revealed, but an incredibly attractive chest and abs. He might not be quite as muscled as Steve, but Tony recognised power and grace when he saw it. 

Barnes stilled, his eyes widening in surprise or fear, or possibly both. But then he seemed to gather himself together. Tilting his head slightly, the ghost of a smirk played across his lips as he replied, “Lemme even things up.” 

He made a gesture as if shooing away a fly, and Tony found himself suddenly clad in only bright red briefs with a gold waistband and blue arc reactor on the fly. He knew his subconscious had a sense of humour, but didn’t appreciate feeling so exposed and vulnerable. One hand on his chest, the other covering his groin, he concentrated for a moment, and a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt formed around him. 

Barnes frowned slightly, and the t-shirt became a tank top, and the jeans shrunk and tightened. “That’s better,” he commented with an actual grin; something Tony hadn’t seen him do since he’d come to the tower. “Shoulda figured you’d be contrary, even in my head.” 

“What do you mean, ‘in your head’?” Tony shot back. This is my dream!” 

Barnes’ brow knit in confusion. “It can’t be.” 

“Why not?” Tony’s curiosity was piqued; why was his fantasy arguing with him? 

“ ‘Cause it’s mine,” Barnes responded with a stubborn set to his jaw. “The first good dream I’ve had since ... well... I can’t hardly remember.” 

The logical part of Tony’s brain insisted that this was all in his imagination; that two people couldn’t possibly share the same dream and therefore any answer Barnes gave him was simply his id speaking. But he asked anyway. “What makes it good?”

“The fact you haven’t chased me outta here, for one thing. I figured you hated me.” 

“I don’t hate you, Barnes.” 

“Even after what I did to your —“

Tony held up a hand and interrupted. “Okay, I admit if you’d been standing in front of me when I found out the truth about my parents’ death, I probably would have done something I’d have regretted later. And for further disclosure, when you walked in, my first instinct was that the Winter Soldier had come back to finish what he’d started, because that’s the kind of nightmare my shitty subconscious tends to send me.” 

Barnes winced at the mention of the Soldier, but didn’t say a word, so Tony continued. “That said, I know that’s not who you are. I saw what they did to make you their weapon; and how they kept you under their thumb. And I, Steve, and the rest of us will be damned if we let that happen to you — or anyone else — again.” 

“Thank you,” Barnes replied quietly. “And I am sorry, for everything.” 

Tony nodded. “Being manipulated sucks. So does involuntary body modification. If and when you’d like to talk to a professional about either of those, or anything else for that matter, I can make a few recommendations. Anyways, Barnes, I’m glad you’re here — both in this dream and out there in real life.” 

Barnes regarded him silently for a few moments. “So, if this is your dream,” he drawled with an eyebrow raised, “am I shirtless just so ya can get a good look at my arm? Or did you mean it when you called me ‘handsome’?” 

“That depends,” Tony replied, his pulse racing at the idea of flirting (and maybe more) with his teenage crush, “on whether that was your subconscious or mine that stripped me down to my skivvies.” 

“And if I take the blame?” Barnes took a cautious step forward. 

Tony moved to meet him in the middle of the room. “I’d say I was flattered and interested in seeing where our imaginations take us next.” 

“Same here.” 

The kiss was even better than Tony could have imagined. Barnes’ lips were warm and welcoming; when Tony parted his own in invitation, he took full advantage, but was both gentle and somehow reverent. 

He broke off the kiss a few moments later, resting his forehead against Tony’s. “Do ya always taste like blueberries, Stark?” he breathed. 

Tony chuckled, “Usually coffee, I’m afraid. And after that kiss, I think we’re done with last names. What would you prefer to be called? Bucky? James? J.B?” 

“James’ll do,” he replied, before his face fell. “But I guess it don’t matter if we aren’t gonna remember.” 

Tony took James’ hands and looked into his eyes. “I’m not letting go of this so easily, sunshine. Tell me what else you’ve been dreaming of and let’s make some memories.” 

* * *

In the harsh light of day, Tony couldn’t help but assume that his dream had been just that: a dream. An incredibly involved and detailed dream that nevertheless was simply wishful thinking and nothing more. 

After a shower, Tony made his way to the common floor of the Tower, where he encountered Rogers eating a big breakfast by himself. “Where’s your shadow, Cap?” 

“Bucky said he had a couple of errands to run.” 

“Alone?” Tony was honestly surprised; Rogers had barely let Barnes out of his sight within the Tower, much less out in the city. 

Rogers bristled. “He’s not gonna cause any trouble, Tony. That’s not who he is anymore.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Tony explained. “It’s just ... well, you’re a little over-protective sometimes.” 

Rogers huffed out a laugh. “Buck must think the same thing. Said he’d — and I quote - ‘kick my ass from here to Hackensack’ if I tried to tag along. But Sam let me borrow the drone you built for him.” Rogers held up his phone, which displayed an aerial view of a city street. “It’s funny - he made a beeline for a fruit stand, and now he’s standing in line at a coffee shop about two blocks away.” 

Tony couldn’t help it; his mind jumped toward a conclusion that was preposterous on its face, but nonetheless compelling. And perhaps easy enough to confirm. “Huh. Well, I better get going. See ya later.” 

He swung back by the penthouse to change clothes, then took the elevator down to his workshop. Tony was just bringing up the latest set of specs sent over from R&D when JARVIS announced, “You have a visitor, Sir.” 

“Who is it?” 

“Sergeant Barnes.” 

Tony’s mouth went dry. “Let him in, please.” 

He was wearing a familiar red henley with a green shirt underneath; holding a take-out tray with two steaming cups of coffee in one hand, and a pint of fresh blueberries in the other. 

“James,” Tony breathed. So it had really happened; as fantastic and improbable as it seemed, they’d shared the same dream. There was no other explanation. 

“Tony.” James’ voice shook slightly as he took in Tony’s outfit - black tank top and tight jeans. “Do you remember...?” 

“Told you I would. And it looks like you do, too.” He walked over and pointed to the cups. “Is one of these for me?” 

“Yeah. Blueberries too.” James held out the container of berries; Tony took one and bit into it with a wink. 

“Wanna come get a taste before I drink some of that coffee?”


End file.
